Ellen Corcoran
Biography Ellen Corcoran mysteriously disappeared from her Five Points home while Kevin, serving as a Union soldier, fought in the Civil War. Upon coming home to find his daughter dead and wife missing he has been searching for his missing wife and answers about his daughter’s death. After a long and frustrations search he discovered her at Manhattan’s Earle House, a home for mentally ill women. Kevin found Ellen drugged beyond comprehension. She does not recognize him nor does she seem aware of her surroundings. Ellen is eventually nursed back to health by Dr. Matthew Freeman. It comes out that while Kevin was at war Ellen had an extramarital affair with Detective Francis Maguire. Upon discovering that she is pregnant with Maguire’s baby she visits Madame Grindle to terminate the pregnancy. She was so traumatized by the procedure that her mental health deteriorated rapidly. Ellen became unpredictable, confused and violent. She had a complete breakdown after mistakenly pushing her crying six year old daughter, Maggie , to her death. She finds out she is pregnant. She feels like she has been abandoned and cannot raise another child alone. She commits suicide. Status: Deceased .Official site Relationships Kevin Corcoran - Husband Maggie Corcoran - Daughter - Deceased Maguire-ex lover Appearance Season 1 Season 2 In the first episode she is seen sat on the sofa singing a tune whilst brushing her hair. Kevin walks in and she says that she tried to wait up for him. He didn't seem to care and told her she should rest but she gets a little frustrated and tells him that these days are good. He then starts to take of his coat and belt whilst Ellen asks how work was. When she sees the blood on his shirt she is shocked and he says that at least it isn't his blood. She says that her neighbor popped in and said Buzzy Burke was on a rampage again. Ellen tells him to remember what he did to her cousin. He gives her a dirty look. So she says to him to be careful. In a harsh tone Corky says he's always careful. Going a bit sad Ellen changes the subject to cleaning his clothes and doing breakfast. Ellen walks up to him as he takes his shirt if, she says that she had bacon from the butchers and he said fine. He looks at her with hatred. She walks away and as Corky goes up the stairs he asks if she has sorted Maggies' stuff out. She stops looks coldly as if going to cry and says she'll get him a plate. Ellen is next seen putting the washing out when she hears a tune from inside the house. Storming in the house she says to Annie that she told her not to touch her daughters stuff. Annie doesn't pay attention. Ellen angry snatches the music box away. When Corky arrives home Buzzy Burke is holding Ellen in a type of head lock. She seems distressed. They are rescued when Annie hits him over the head with a saucepan. Ellen finds out she is pregnant with her second child. She feels like she has been abandoned and cannot raise another child alone. She commits suicide. Memorable Quotes Gallery Trivia References